


They Know They See.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, Mentions of Karina/Tony/Val/Charlie, These two are gonna give me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks and Meryl know they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know They See.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the anon prompt I was left on Tumblr requesting a glimpse into what other DWTS cast members think of Meryl and Maks' relationship. Hopefully I did ok...
> 
> Enjoy!

Maks and Meryl know they see.

How could they not?

All the tactile little touches between them, and kisses he’s pressed to her head in a show of support growing and morphing into so much more. Hands that linger, hugs that engulf, kisses pressed to hands, cheeks, and neck—a partnership that’s quickly growing and changing. 

Karina doesn’t want to admit to herself that she’s upset.

 _He was never that way with me_ , she thinks, and knows that speaks volumes. They were engaged…they could be married by now! And watching him with her solidifies that what they had was never to that level, never that _deep_ and that calling off the engagement was right. Seeing him press another long kiss into Meryl’s hair does nothing now but make her smile… _make him happy_ , she thinks…and walks away.

Tony and Val have a meeting of the minds.

Well, Tony’s mind mostly, Val loves what he’s witnessing after seeing Maks follow Meryl around like a puppy dog. They’ve never seen him that way, _ever_. Initially they hope that it’s a fluke…and are taken aback when week after week, it becomes increasingly clear that not only Maks but Meryl as well are growing closer and closer and have left ‘just partners’ way behind. They couldn't be happier, for someone that plays such a huge role in their lives to find someone that has centered him in a way that brings out the best in him.

They all see how she affects him, of course. And they see how she is affected in turn. Holding his hand, running fingertips over strong forearms, and along lithe back muscles. She dotes on him, wiping lipstick smudges from his cheeks where her excitement over a good score, an outstanding performance, gets the best of her. Constant smile, confident attitude spilling into everything she does.

Charlie is in awe.

He’s never seen anyone, himself included, that has been able to draw out in Meryl what Maks is. She seems lighter, smile coming easier. Not that she isn’t like that usually isn’t—but the ice queen façade is gone. In its place is someone who has passion, and is okay showing it because it’s reflected back at her in his eyes and his demeanor. They wrap around one another, Maks curving to shelter Meryl in a way that just looks _right_. Charlie see’s Maks’ head dip for lips to whisper words in Meryl’s ear, causing a smile to bloom on her face that could blind. He shakes his head, turns away, and smiles.

Maks and Meryl know they see…and they couldn’t care less.


End file.
